The present invention relates to a wet or safety razor having a handle, at the front end of which a razor blade unit is disposed on a razor head, with the handle having a central longitudinal plane that has an essentially S-shaped curved configuration, whereby the rear end of the handle is provided with a tongue-like widened portion. A razor blade unit refers to a plastic body in which a single or double razor blade is fixedly embedded.
Several types of wet razors are known that comprise a handle, at the front end of which a razor blade unit is disposed on a razor head via an appropriate securement mechanism. One special type of such razor is known from DE-GM 72 18 1O4 where to improve the ergonomic properties, the central longitudinal plane of the handle, starting from the razor head, has an essentially S-shaped curved configuration. Furthermore, the rear end of the handle is provided with a tongue-like widened portion. In contrast to wet razors where the handle is in the form of a straight rod, this curved handle has a better ergonomic shape. Unfortunately, with the heretofore known wet razor, the rear, tongue-like widened portion of the handle is large and bulky and is thus disruptive to the user, since an optimum ergonomic grasping of this tongue-like widened portion is still not ensured. In particular, the finger tips cannot find a good hold, which adversely affects guidance of the razor and hence an optimum shaving result.
A drawback of the razors known up till now is that they permit the user to grasp the handle in any desired manner. Thus, an optimum guidance of the razor while shaving is not ensured. The individual manner of holding the handle permits too great of a degree of freedom while grasping and positioning the razor, so that the user generally does not manage to obtain the optimum shaving angle while shaving. Thus, for example in particular with razor handles that have a cylindrical or essentially square cross-sectional configuration, the correct position of the blade relative to the surface that is to be shaved is not provided when the razor is grasped. Even the conventional pivothead razors permit a pivoting of the razor blade, and hence an adaptation to the contour of the face, only in the vertical direction (horizontal pivot axis). However, for an optimum shaving result, the correct position or shaving angle of the razor blade in the horizontal direction (vertical pivot axis) is also important.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to further improve the ergonomic characteristics of the handle of a wet razor of the aforementioned general type and to ensure a clearly-defined, optimum positioning of the razor or razor blade unit relative to the surface or skin that is to be shaved.